Princesses of Equestria
by Ze Great Camicazi
Summary: This is when there were six princesses of Equestria one for each element.
1. Chapter 1

**Just some random drabble I felt like typing I don't really have a story or a plot or anything just typing in absolute randomness.**

The six sisters of Equestria beat their wings thorough the sky of their home, grey and cloudy as their enemies grouped together. Thick beads of chocolate rain beat on the rainbow of alicorns. Princess Celestia of the Sun led the Calvary despite her ignorance in battle. Her element, Magic, was formed into a crown on her head. Princess Luna of the Moon was to Celestia's right with her element, honesty, around her neck. Her best friend and fellow princess, Princess Emporia of War, flew confidently with her element, loyalty, around her neck. To Celestia's left was Princess Solaria of the Stars with her element generosity, also around her neck. Princess Anima of Animals was to Solaria's left and possessed kindness and finally Princess Elementia of Natural Elements containing the power of laughter.

"Celestia! Do you even have a proper strategy?" Emporia asked, her deep red head shooting to her eldest sister.

"Take them out," Celestia's beautiful calm voice was unusually stern.

"Great idea but what is our strategy to get INTO the enemy compound?" Emporia said rolling her sapphire eyes. Celestia looked at her younger sister with confusion.

"And THAT is why I should be leading this expedition instead of miss bright and shinning," Emporia said, angling her wings so she could land, her sisters following, all of them knowing that since Emporia was the princess of war she would know how to win this battle. She skimmed over the trees and landed, her horn glowing. When her sisters landed two bright shocks from her horn shot out.

"What was that?" Elementia asked.

"One to make sure this is a secure area and the other to call some of my…allies," said the warrior princess smirking.

"Allies, sister?" Celestia asked, still confused.

"Just some…ah…_friends_…who can help us," Emporia said looking to the sky.

A roar echoed and footsteps thundered closer to the six pony sisters. Celestia, Luna, Anima, Elementia, and Solaria looked around horrified as Dragons and Ursas, griffons and other ponies. The five other sisters watched in shocked as the beings bowed to the Princess of War.

Emporia nodded in approval.

"For the duration of this mission I shall be called War Bridle instead of Emporia. And I shall not be in my natural form as an Allicorn Princess but as a human."

The five other sisters muttered worried among themselves but before Celestia could say anything Emporia's horn began to glow. Luna stepped forward and the magic glow surrounded her completely. Her form changed her legs growing shorter and growing fingers and toes, her wings folded into her back and her barrel shifted into a torso, her horn shrank until it was but a mark on her forehead in the shape of her cutie mark that had once resided on her flank. Her mane turned into a long head of hair that covered the tell-tale sign of her mark on her forehead and her nose shrank back into her head.

With a blink of her stern azure eyes she was human. Celestia, Luna, and the other pony sister's gaped in amazement.

"Sister, can you fight in this form? It is not your usual, you cannot fly nor use your magic," Celestia said in worry for her younger sister.

"Sister I have trained in every form imaginable for every fight imaginable. This is a stealth operation. I will send for you when I am in. When we are ready for the Elements of Harmony," she turned to the dragon and pulled herself onto his back and, with a final wave to her sisters, Princess Emproia, War Bridle, was gone.

000

The dragons flew toward the enemy compound with War Bridle clinging to their spikes. The chocolate rain had stopped hours ago, but the chaos and destruction seemed to grow. War Bridle felt the dragons angle their wings and descend to the capital of "Neo-Equestria", Discordia.

The dragons landed in front of a throne in which sat the dracronocris, Discord, himself. War Bridle jumped from the dragon's, Flame, back and stood before the dracronocris before kneeling at his throne, the others behind her doing the same.

"Who and what are you?" Discord said pointing his eagle claw toward her. War Bridle bowed her head.

"My name is Morta I am a human. I and my followers have come to serve you, Lord Discord," she said, strong and sure. Discord raised an eyebrow in question before nodding.

"Very well, we will see how long you can handle the chaos," Discord said with a wicked grin, his fang flashing.

"I assure you I can hang in there longer than most. YOU try living in a world of talking ponies when you come from a world of beings that control them," she said. Discord raised his eyebrow again and rose from his thrown and floated to her and then around her observing her. She followed him with her eyes as the dracronocris looked her over.

"You seem strong and capable," he said, "but what do you use as a weapon? You have no claws, wings, horns, fangs, etc.," Discord muttered waving his lion paw about. War Bridle grinned and stood.

"Well my people make their own weapons with almost anything, we can use anything we touch as well as some more disciplined maneuvers…of course you can never count out…charm," she said with a grin. Discord smiled at her.

"Very true," he said tracing a claw under her chin. One of the younger dragons stepped forward and War Bridle glared at him.

"Back in line!" I shouted. The youngling stepped back. Discord smiled at me.

"The only place I like order is in my military," he growled, "Welcome to my army, miss War Bridle." She smirked and nodded. "The soldiers can go on to their bunker, I wish to speak with you more," the dracronocris snapped his claw and a war tent appeared over them. War Bridle looked around in somewhat surprise to humor Discord.

"You will have to get used to this sort of thing in THIS army," he smirked. War Bridle nodded.

"Guess it's just something to get used to," she said glancing around. Discord watched her from the corner of his eye.

"I suppose so," he said, "But you must admit it is much more fun." She nodded and a battle plan appeared before them. Discord appeared at her side wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"You see we will take the Pony Princess' Palace here and here. Their defenses will be destroyed in minutes," he said smiling. I looked it over knowing his plan was indeed foolproof. My soldiers were in a different part of the kingdom and defending MY palace. Each pony sister had a palace and not many knew where my palace was. I wished I could get a message to them and tell them to get to Canterlot.

"What about the Elements of Harmony?" I asked thinking of the cool metal against my neck.

"I don't know yet… I thought we could talk about that…" he said turning to her, "Am I right Princess Emproia?"

**Gasp! What happened! You'll find out soon (hopefully) this may very well be a OCxDiscord fanfic. I love the villans in MLP:FiM almost as much as I love the main characters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this story became more of a story instead of the one-shot I had planned originally. In this one Emporia becomes a prisoner of Discord… and there may be some romance initiated. Maybe… haven't planned that far ahead yet.**

"How did you know it was me?" Emporia demanded, her fist hitting the table.

"It was simple, Emporia. Your scent, your actions, you are the only known human form in Equestria, and then there is the matter of your Cutie Mark where your horn should be," Discord said snapping his fingers and the table vanishing.

The alicorn princess glanced cross-eyed up toward her Cutie Mark/horn. Discord laughed at the goofy look on the Warrior Princess face. Her look was exchanged for one of rage at this laughter.

"Fine you know who I am, what are you going to do with me now that you have the Princess of War and the Element of Loyalty?" she demanded.

"You will be my prisoner until we hear what your sisters are willing to exchange for you," Discord said, "If they are smart it will be the rest of their kingdom."

"It will never happen," Emporia said transforming again to her alicorn form.

"Now you overestimate your sister's knowledge for battle," Discord said, "It seems you are the only one of them who actually understand the demands and such of war and battle. They will come for you because they are your sisters and they know nothing else."

"Then my brothers," she roared, pawing the ground angrily.

"Well I know you don't have any Alicorn brothers. No imperial royal boy ponies…" he cooed floating above her and upside down. "And your "army" really? They aren't available, my dear Emporia," he muttered running a claw down her neck. She stood stoically her jaw clenched. She would not show weakness to her enemy.

"You are the strongest of them, you know," he said in a low voice running his lion paw over her wings. "You can shapeshift as needed and can out fly, out fight, outsmart all of them…YOU should be High Princess and Element of Magic, not your pathetic excuse of a sister."

"Celestia is a wonderful princess. She is the eldest and wisest of us. I do know my battle tactics but Celestia knows her magic. She is the rightful heir and I do not wish to have her place on the throne. I am content on my own throne," Emporia snarled pinning her mahogany ears and flaring her delicate nostrils.

"Ah but you could. A coup, a warrior princess would make an excellent monarch," Discord said floating around her beating his wings every now and again, lazily.

"You will not turn me, Discord. I am the Element of Loyalty, as you well know. I am eternally loyal to my sisters and not even your magic can turn me," Emporia spat.

"No but I don't need magic to turn you…I don't even want to turn you dear Emporia," he cooed floating around her in slow circles again.

Emporia pinned her ears and glared at him, "What do you mean?"

"Well if I took away your element, Loyalty, you would be the opposite, disloyal, and that is not what I need. I need someone I can trust. Someone everyone can trust," Discord said. Emporia felt her wings twitch.

"What is it you want with an alicorn princess?" Emporia demanded never blinking and always staring ahead.

"Why, Emporia, what makes you think I would tell you before you joined my side?"

Emporia snorted, "Because you fear me. You fear the wrath of war and I am just that. War." Discord stopped his floating and dropped to his hind feet, mismatched eyes wide with shock before narrowing into rage.

"How is it you know what I fear?" he roared.

"It is not difficult. War depends on fear to keep up its power. If there is no fear there is no war. If there is no war I would be home sleeping instead of facing you here like this," now it was Emporia's turn to circle the draconocris. Her elaborately shod hooves clicked delicately on the floor of the war room Discord had summoned.

"If you had wanted to frighten me into submission you should not have summoned a war room. I am WAR, you dunce. I thrive in this environment. You do not scare me, Discord, for what you could possibly do to me. You don't even scare me for what you could do to my sisters. And would you like to know why?" she asked leaning into his donkey's ear.

"Why do you think that you should have no reason to fear me?" he growled.

"Because if one sister, one element, falls, another sister takes up her mantle and becomes twice as strong as before. So if all but one of us falls it will be like you are still fighting all six of us in one sister. We will never die. If all of us fall the elements find new bearers. And you will have to begin your fight all over. It never ends, Discord. The elements will always exist to fight you."

**Now Emporia has the upper hand…hoof. How long can she keep it?**

**Childofacid: Thanks I am glad you like my OCs. I guess I make them work because I have had years of practice. :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter too!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Now Emporia has the upper hoof let's see how long War can keep it.**

"Oh so the Elements will always exist?" Discord muttered, "Interesting."

Emporia pinned her ears and glared, "What is that supposed to mean."

"Exactly what I said, dear princess. It is interesting," the dracronachris said, returning to his floating once more.

Emporia snorted in indignation, "I know how your kind mean interesting. It's never good for the "interesting" party involved."

Discord floated forward, "Now I do not mean you or your sisters any harm," he said.

"Very likely," Emporia growled, pinning her ears even closer to her skull. "Discord, your people are notorious liars and cheats! I don't trust you or your people! Give me one reason I should trust you?" She demanded.

"Because I am a lot of things, Emporia, but I am not a liar," he said, his eagle talon tracing her necklace. Emporia glanced into his mismatched eyes and felt… something.

000

"Don't you think we should have heard something from Emporia by now?" Luna asked pacing, nervously.

"Be at peace, little sister. Emporia knows what she is doing," Celestia said, hiding her own nervousness.

"What is that?" Elementia asked, sensitive ears pricking as they caught some ghost of sound the others missed. The wind blew through the clearing and a look of fear crossed the Elemental Princess' light green face.

"What did you hear, dear sister?" Luna asked, stepping forward in desperate inquiry.

"Our beloved sister, Emporia…somehow she was…she was…CAPTURED!" Elementia gasped, "Discord has her!" the four other Alicorn sisters looked at each other worried and afraid.

"Oh dear," gasped Solaria, "What are we going to do without Emporia's knowledge of battle?"

"We are going to rescue our sister," Celestia said proudly, "She is obviously still alive as none of us have received her element of Loyalty. We will all work together to come up with a plan that Emporia would have been proud of, and we shall rescue her and win back our country all at the same time."

"How do you propose we do that, Celestia," Luna asked, "We are not the Daughters of War born of wisdom and strength. We are the Daughters of the Sun, Moon, Stars, Elements, and Animals! We are forces of nature and goddess' yes, do not get me wrong but we do not have Emporia's battle knowledge!"

"Do you fear, sister?" Solaria asked, moving to her nightly companion.

"Only for Emporia," the lunar princess said stepping forward proudly.

"Then I see not why we shan't proceed," Solaria said.

"Because we are not prepared," Luna said, rearing up, "Solaria, you know how lonely it gets some nights. Who is the only one who comes to visit us?"

"Emporia."

"Then I think we should at least try and come up with a plan worthy of Emporia. Some night's she is the only thing that keeps me sane. She teaches me some of her battle magic. I can help."

"What do you propose we do, then, Luna?" Anima inquired.

"I say we gather our powers, our friends, and storm the fortress. Show Emporia that we are her sisters and that she isn't alone," Luna said.

"But sister, our power is in the Elements of Harmony," Celestia, protested.

"Are we not the Alicorn Goddess' of Equestria?" Luna demanded. "Do you Celestia not bring the sun each dawn, as I bring the moon each night? Does Solaria not bring forth the stars, and Elementia the balance of the wind, fire, water, and earth? Does Anima not keep the animals in check as Emporia does our enemies? We are the BEARERS of the Elements of Harmony, sisters. They are not the keepers of us."

"You are right," Elementia said, spreading her wings, "I have aided Emporia many a time in her battles. On some occasions my element magic was key to the victory. I say we save our sister!"

"AGREED!" the alicorn sisters shouted in unison. They spread their rainbowed wings and took to the sky in search of their sister, Emporia.

**Well I know it is a short chapter but hopefully they will get longer in the future.**


End file.
